Tiempo
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Se dice que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero eso no es mas que una metafora que para algunos no tiene sentido...fic centrado en Ralf, semi-crossover.


_Esta historia es esencialmente la continuación del capitulo de IorixLeona de mi fic __13 hechos Volumen 2__. Lamento profundamente la tardanza con los capis que me pidieron pero estoy bajo un enorme bloqueo de autor._

_Espero que esto sirva para convencerlos que aun no me olvidado de lo que pidieron y sepan que pronto lo cumpliré._

_Saludos y disfrútenlo _

**Nota: **Este fic es un semi crossover, ya que aparecen personajes de streetfighter.

* * *

**Tiempo**

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo…

Pero para Ralf eso no era más que una metáfora sin sentido…

Tres meses antes habia dejado al equipo Ikari y toda su vida atrás, a Clark, a Whip y al comandante Heidern.

Ahora pasaba sus días trabajando en una construcción y bebiendo para borrar sus penas. Sus días de gloria habían terminado en el momento en que se habia retirado del servicio activo.

No…eso era mentira…

Sus días de gloria habían terminado en el momento que **ella **se habia marchado sin decir una palabra, llevándose consigo la poca felicidad que habia logrado obtener en su vida.

El bar donde comúnmente bebía pertenecía a nada mas ni nada menos que a King, competidora de muchos torneos de King of Fighters. Una mujer excelente en la opinión del coronel, lo dejaba beber hasta que se hartara y siempre estaba dispuesta a conversar con el.

Aparte de eso Ralf siempre pagaba sus tragos, así que no habia motivo para molestarlo.

Su vida en South Town era solo una porquería…pero al menos aun estaba vivo.

**2 semanas después**

"¡Hey coronel, la barra no es una cama!"

Los ojos de Ralf se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de una mujer con un hermoso cabello rubio, corto sobre sus hombros, vestida en un traje de barman color negro.

"Lo siento, supongo que estoy cansado" se disculpo el ex-soldado.

La mujer asintió levemente mientras limpiaba con un trapo uno de los tarros de cerveza "¿Acaso tubo un día pesado coronel?".

Ralf negó lentamente con la cabeza "No mas que de costumbre, supongo que no e dormido bien" una delicada mano se poso en su hombro, los ojos del ex-soldado se encontraron con los de King.

"Debería ir a casa coronel, duerma un poco" la dulce voz de la bartender no tubo problemas en convencer al coronel.

Ralf se puso de pie llevando su mano a uno de los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans, dio media vuelta mientras depositaba unos dólares para cubrir los tragos que habia consumido (y vaya que no eran muchos).

Su mirada recorrió levemente el bar, identificando a los regulares del lugar, Heavy D!, Lucky y Brian estaban a unos cuantos bancos de el frente a la barra mientras que Mary y Terry ocupaban una mesa al fondo del lugar.

El coronel ajusto levemente su camisa blanca y lanzo una leve mirada a su brazo derecho, satisfecho al confirmar que su preciada bandana aun seguía atada a su bicep.

Sin más el ex-soldado salido del lugar, la puerta lo llevo a las solitarias calles de South Town. El camino a casa era largo, pero no tenia problemas con caminar.

Al menos así no tenia tanto tiempo de pensar en ella…

**2 años después**

Ya habían pasado dos años…

Y aun no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Mucho habia pasado en ese largo periodo de tiempo, su trabajo aun seguía igual de monótono, pero donde todo habia cambiado era en el bar Ilusion de King.

El y el resto de los ocupantes habían sido testigos del fin de la relación de King y Ryo, aparentemente King trabajaba demasiado y no dedicaba tiempo a la relación, cosa que el joven Sakazaki no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

La leve discusión que habían tenido ese día escalo rápidamente a gritos y fulmino con Ryo en el suelo con la nariz rota y King llorando desconsolada en la barra del bar.

Sus clientes la respetaban, cada uno fue saliendo del bar en silencio pagando sus tragos, Terry y Mary fueron los últimos en salir.

Pero Ralf solo sirvió un poco de tequila en un shot y lo puso frente a ella mientras decía "No es la solución, pero ayuda".

El resto de esa noche la pasaron bebiendo para olvidar sus problemas, aunque el alcohol fuera solo una salida falsa.

Al día siguiente King ya actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y Ralf no podía evitar sentir envidia de su fuerza de voluntad para olvidarse de sus problemas.

Pero la razón para dicha voluntad era obvia, King vivía para su pequeño hermano y no podía permitirse ser doblegada por pequeños problemas.

Pero Ralf no tenia a nadie que dependiera de el…

Y todo empeoro antes de mejorar…

Dos días después recibió una llamada de Whip (su único contacto a la base y la única persona que sabia donde estaba) aparentemente **ella **y su estúpido amante habían visitado, para explicar donde habia estado y se habia sorprendido al saber que el ya no estaba en servicio.

"No se cual fue su sorpresa" murmuro el ex-soldado con amargura, después de una estupidez como esa cualquiera se enfurecería. Pero no el, Ralf prefería ahogar su coraje y tristeza en alcohol.

Siempre habia tratado de apoyarla, siempre habia estado ahí para ella y al final eso no fue suficiente. Todo su amor y esfuerzo por protegerla fue para nada.

Fue una suerte que no estuviera ahí el día de su visita, pues estaba seguro que todo hubiera terminado con el en prisión y el idiota de Yagami muerto a golpes.

Esa noche King le invito los tragos, con solo ver al coronel podía darse cuenta de sus penas. Y no podía evitar sentirse aliviada, porque sabía que si no fuera por su querido hermano Jan que dependía de ella, probablemente ella también estaría en la misma condición que Ralf.

Así que como muestra de apoyo la cantinera lo dejo beber gratis, hasta que el dolor que sentía desapareciera o perdiera la conciencia por tanto Alcohol.

**1 día después**

Después de un día de pesado trabajo el sabor de una fría cerveza era más que bienvenido para Ralf. Un rápido vistazo al bar le indico dos cosas, era viernes por la noche y el bar estaba lleno a tope y lo segundo fue que Terry y Mary estaban ausentes, lo que era extraño ya que la pareja favorita de south town visitaba el bar casi a diario en las noches.

King se encontraba ocupada atendiendo a otros clientes y no habia nadie más que fuera remotamente conocido para el ex-soldado, no es como si conociera a muchas personas, pero la gran mayoría de los ocupantes del bar eran clientes comunes de King.

La posibilidad de pasar la velada en una agradable conversación con alguien era casi inexistente (la verdad es que solo quería emborracharse en compañía de alguien, y pues…Terry no estaba).

Entonces su mirada cayo en el otro ocupante de la barra (el bar estaba lleno pero no nadie ocupaba la barra). Un sujeto negro vestido en unos jeans azules y una simple camisa blanca, con solo mirarlo el ex-soldado podía descifrar que no era un hombre normal, los músculos y su lenguaje corporal hablaban de innumerables batallas y decepciones insoportables.

Ese sujeto no era de los clientes regulares del bar…

"Un peleador retirado…" murmuro Ralf con algo de ironía.

Por lo que parecía estaba bebiendo tequila, la botella medio vacía frente a el era prueba de ello. Ralf decidió que no tenía nada que perder, después de todo solo quería conversar con alguien.

Tomando un último trago de su cerveza el ex-soldado se acerco a paso firme hacia el desconocido. El hombre noto casi al instante el movimiento, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de Ralf mientras se acercaba.

Ralf tomo asiento junto a el y despreocupadamente pregunto "¿Qué tomas hermano?" el hombre lo miro por unos segundos en silencio "Tequila, lo odio pero no tengo para mas" respondió finalmente.

Ralf sonrió "Pues pide lo que quieras viejo, yo lo pago" y después extendió su mano ofreciéndola para un amistoso saludo "Ralf Jones".

El hombre miro la mano por unos segundos, como si contemplara la oferta pero igualmente la tomo dando un fuerte apretón.

"Balrog"

Y desde ese momento hasta que el bar cerrara los dos hombres bebieron y conversaron.

**3 semanas después**

Resulto que Balrog habia sido alguna vez un gran campeón de boxeo o algo así, habia terminado trabajando para los malos (shadowlaa o algo así) y al final de todo habia quedado solo y sin un solo centavo.

Lo único que lo mantenía a flote eran las peleas clandestinas en las que participaba (cosa que Ralf habia pensado de no haber encontrado el trabajo en la construcción).

El ex-boxeador era un caso peculiar, le gustaba el dinero pero no el trabajo duro, además de eso era increíblemente codicioso.

En pocas palabras era un bastardo…

Pero Ralf no estaba para juzgar, además el sujeto era buen compañero para beber (y estaba también el hecho de que Terry no se aparecía por el bar en varias semanas).

Esa noche como era costumbre los dos se encontraban bebiendo y conversando calladamente sobre temas que no eran remotamente irrelevantes.

Deportes.

Noticias.

Mujeres.

Historias de sus momentos de gloria.

…Mujeres.

Cualquier cosa que los hiciera olvidarse de la realidad en la que vivían.

En ese momento alguien tomo asiento junto a Balrog, tanto el boxeador como Ralf observaron con curiosidad a la chica que habia tomado asiento junto a ellos.

Su cabello era rubio atado en dos largas colas, su joven y atlético cuerpo estaba cubierto por un elegante vestido de una pieza color negro, las cuervas de su sensual cuerpo eran solo complementadas por tal vestido, las zapatillas de tacón alto (del mismo color que el vestido) agregaban el toque final a tan irresistible chica.

Pero si algo llamaba la atención era la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, pero de ninguna manera la hacia parecer menos hermosa.

Cabe decir…que vestida de esa manera esa chica se miraba muy fuera de lugar en el bar. Ralf estaba seguro que muchos si no todos los hombres del bar estaban mirándola.

Pero Balrog estaba en silencio, una expresión de leve sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿La conoces?" le pregunto Ralf a su compañero de bebida a lo que Balrog solo asintió sin decir una palabra.

La chica se giro en su asiento para encarar a Balrog, sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron con ferocidad en los ojos negros del boxeador, a pesar de que la expresión en su rostro era completamente neutral.

Ralf sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, aquellos ojos azules estaban completamente vacios, carentes de vida, de voluntad.

"Señor Balrog…" hablo la chica en una voz completamente monótona "Es hora, **el **lo llama a su servicio".

Ralf pudo observar como una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios de su amigo "¿Tu eres la abeja asesina no?" pregunto el boxeador en voz alta, sin importarle que todos los ocupantes de bar lo escucharan "Parece que ese tonto te tiene en sus garras nuevamente".

El tono de voz de Balrog era de burla, quería causar alguna reacción en ella. Pero la chica solo asintió sin decir una palabra.

"¿Entonces responderá a su llamado o no esta dispuesto a hacerlo?" la pregunta era final.

Ralf recordó las muchas veces que Balrog le habia mencionado lo cansado que estaba de todo, de trabajar para ese idiota de Bison y recibir golpizas cuando el solo estaba haciendo su parte (y al final terminaba golpeado y sin paga…perdedor).

Ralf ya sabía la respuesta que el boxeador elegiría.

Y en ese momento Balrog le dio su respuesta, le dijo lo cansado que estaba de trabajar para un idiota que no sabia cuando morir y procedió a decirle a donde ella y su querido viejo Bison podían irse.

Pero la expresión de la chica permaneció neutral a pesar de los insultos.

Una vez que el boxeador terminara su parte la chica simplemente se puso de pie "Entonces se niega a cooperar" la chica pauso un momento "El general a previsto esta respuesta y me ordeno que le diera un mensaje en caso que de cómo ahora se negara a seguirlo".

La chica dio unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con Balrog.

"Eres y siempre serás un fracasado, nada de lo que hagas ahora tendrá valor" y esas palabras dichas con tanta frialdad e indiferencia terminaron con la poca paciencia que el boxeador tenia.

Balrog se puso de pie dispuesto a una pelea, pero la chica se movió mas rápido y en un movimiento casi imperceptible clavo un pequeño dardo en el cuello del boxeador.

En un instante Balrog estaba en el suelo inconsciente…

Ralf se puso de pie para ayudar, pero la chica levanto una mano para indicarle que se detuviera "Despertara en unos momentos" explico, después se acerco hasta Ralf y le entrego una pequeña tarjeta "Por favor asegúrese de que el reciba esto"

Y sin mas la chica salió del lugar, dejando a todos los ocupantes del bar con los ojos abiertos, incluso King no se habia atrevido a involucrarse en el asunto.

Ralf miro la tarjeta en sus manos, en ella encontró palabras que no parecían venir de la chica que acababa de marcharse. Esas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y sentimiento.

**Las palabras que dije no son realmente lo que pienso, se me ordeno decirlas y no podía negarme.**

**Me alegra que escogieras no unirte a el nuevamente, personalmente creo que te destruiría.**

**El dinero no lo es todo…**

**Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo.**

**Hasta nunca…**

Ralf levanto a su amigo el suelo y salió del bar…

Las palabras en la tarjeta se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, casi podía imaginarse la voz llena de tristeza de esa chica pronunciándolas.

No se puede huir del pasado porque siempre te a de alcanzar…

En ese momento aun más que nunca Ralf decidió seguir adelante con su vida, pues no quedaba más que hacer.

**1 año después**

El bar no habia cambiado en lo absoluto…

Pero para Ralf los cambios en el bar no eran importantes, ya que los cambios mas notorios habían sido en las personas que lo frecuentaban.

Terry y Mary habían terminado su relación, y vaya que habia terminado de la peor manera. Al parecer Mary deseaba casarse y Terry no estaba listo aun, pequeñas tensiones surgieron a causa de esto y finalmente termino con Terry encontrando otra mujer y Mary bebiendo para olvidarse de todo.

Pero Ralf no podía culpar a Terry...Kasumi Todoh era realmente un bombón.

King no habia cambiado mucho, aun se resistía a la idea de salir con alguien de nuevo, a pesar de que varias veces Ryo habia tratado de volver con ella. Cabe decir que habia sido rechazado varias veces.

Ralf le dio un largo trago a su tarro de cerveza, dejando que el frio líquido despejara sus pensamientos…desde ese día en que la chica habia llegado para ver a Balrog, Ralf ahora bebía solo.

El boxeador habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

La puerta del bar se abrió para dar paso a Mary Ryan, mejor conocida como Mary Blue, por su apariencia Ralf podía darse cuenta de que no era un buen día para ella, los jeans y el top azules que vestía (junto con su querida chaqueta verde) no eran lo que usualmente usaba para venir al bar…no malinterpreten, la chica era sexy en cualquier ropa y mas sin ella (aunque Ralf no podía decir que habia sido testigo de esto ultimo).

Pero su postura y su lenguaje corporal hablaban de tristeza, y las marcas que dejan las lagrimas en sus mejillas era la prueba absoluta de que habia estado llorando.

La chica se sentó como de costumbre al fondo del bar, donde nadie pudiera verla o le prestara mucha atención. Era seguro que bebería hasta estar casi inconsciente, cosa que se habia vuelto costumbre desde su rompimiento con Terry.

"Pobre chica" se limito a murmurar el ex-mercenario…

Pero tenerle lastima seria hipócrita de su parte, puesto que el estaba en la misma situación, no, solo se engañaba, el estaba mucho peor que ella, ya habían pasado años y aun no podía superar sus penas.

Y en ese momento tubo una epifanía al mirar su reflejo en el líquido dorado de su tarro, el rostro que se reflejaba le parecía casi desconocido. De no ser por su bandana podría decirse que ni siquiera era el.

Ya tenia 42 años, y aun no tenia familia o una buena mujer, era solo un trabajador de una construcción que se embriagaba todas la noches para no pensar en sus penas.

Entonces su mirada se giro hacia Mary, que muy apenas estaba por beber su primera cerveza de la noche. La chica no podía tener más de unos 26 o 27 años…

El ex-mercenario se puso de pie de golpe dejando el dinero de sus bebidas en la barra. Tal vez ya era demasiado viejo para tener una vida, pero al menos podría hacer algo bien por primera vez en años e impedir que esa chica tirara su vida a la basura…ella aun era joven.

Ralf se detuvo junto a la mesa, pero la chica ni siquiera levando la mirada, solo siguió bebiendo. Ralf tomo el tarro de cerveza y lo aparto de sus manos, después la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

El dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos azules era casi palpable, por unos momentos Ralf imagino que su propia mirada en algún momento habia sido igual.

"Esta no es la respuesta" le dijo calladamente el ex-mercenario "Aun eres muy joven para perder el camino de esta manera" y sin mas aparto su mano del mentón de la chica y la tomo del brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Mary no protesto de ninguna manera, solo dejo que el la condujera a la puerta del bar…

Minutos después ambos recorrían las calles a toda velocidad, ignorando el aire frio que golpeaba sus cuerpos mientras la motocicleta aumentaba la velocidad.

Mary le habia dado las llaves del vehículo y en calladas palabras le habia dicho su dirección. La única señal de que ella estuviera detrás de el eran los brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura fuertemente.

Quizás lo sostenía fuertemente porque temía caer…

O quizás es que solo quería asegurarse de que aun podía sentir alguna clase de contacto humano por mas mínimo que fuera.

Tal vez ya era demasiado viejo para renovar su vida, pero al menos le daría sentido al ayudar a Mary a salir adelante. Después de todo al menos de esa manera su vida llena de errores serviría para ayudar a alguien mas joven que el…

Pero una parte de el aun se preguntaba en donde estaría aquella mujer de cabellos azules que habia sido la causante de todo esto…

"Estarás bien Mary…vas a salir adelante"

Y esas palabras fueron llevadas por el viento al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta desaparecía en las oscuras y solitarias calles de una ciudad llamada South Town.

Al otro lado del mundo Leona Yagami estaba felizmente casada y rodeada del amor de su esposo y su querida hija.

Pero algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas…

Porque al final no importa cuanto digas que lo aceptas y que lo superaras…

Siempre surgirá un poco de dolor en esa herida…

**Quizá un día el destino cruzara los caminos de ambos nuevamente, para finalmente dejar salir todas las palabras que se deban decir…**

**Nada debe contenerse, pues a causa de ello el corazón solo se daña…**

**FIN**


End file.
